Wake Up
by vtan368
Summary: Namjoon disuruh untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Bukannya Yoongi bangun, mereka malah ber-lovey dovey di kamar YoongixNamjoon, NAMGI, bxb, boyxboy, SUGAMON


**Wake Up...**

Yoongi x Namjoon

Jam menunjukan pukul 7, suara gaduh dari 6 namja yang tinggal bersama mulai terdengar. Jin dan hoseok sedang bergulat dengan panci dan wajan di dapur. Sedangkan ketiga namja-yang disebut sebagai maknae line-yang kelebihan energi sedang ribut di depan televisi, berebut channel apa yang ingin di tonton.

Walaupun keadaan diluar sangatlah ramai, seorang namja mungil sedang bergelung didalam selimut nya yang hangat, enggan membuka matanya. Terang saja, semalam dia harus bergadang menyelesaikan lagunya dan baru bisa tidur sekitar jam 5 pagi.

Ia tahu ia harus segera bangun karena sebentar lagi akan ada latihan koreo. Tapi tetap saja namja manis itu tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bangun. Baiklah salahkan selimut dan kasurnya yang terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

"Ya, semua, ayo sarapan. Sebentar lagi Sejin hyung akan menjemput kita." Jin berteriak sambil menata piring-piring dimeja, dibantu oleh Hoseok. Langsung saja ketiga namja kelebihan energi itu bangkit meninggalkan remote dan berlari menuju meja makan.

Namjoon, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos putih polos serta handuk di atas rambutnya yang masih basah, melangkah menuju meja makan. Dia duduk di kursi sebelum Jin tiba-tiba memanggilnya,

"Ya, Namjoon-ah, mana Yoongi?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin masoh tidur?" jawab Namjoon sambil masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya, bagaimana sih. Masak leader cuek begitu? Cepat bangunkan dia, lalu suruh cepat kemeja makan. Sebentar lagi Sejin Hyung datang. Jangan sampai Yoongi tidak sempat sarapan karena terlambat bangun. Kau tahu sendiri lambung Yoongi sangat sensitif." Cerocos Jin sambil mulai membagi-bagikan mangkok berisi nasi ke semua arah.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa diam, ada yang hanya menggelengkan kepala, ada yang tak mengacuhkannya dan masih saling mengobrol. Mendengar ocehan Jin sudahlah biasa, maklum namja paling tua ini memang berperan sebagai ibu mereka.

"Kalau kau sangat mengkahawatirkannya kenapa kamu saja yang tidak membangunkannya? Aku sudah enak duduk nih, males bangun. Lagian kan hyung yang se roommate dengannya." Kata Namjoon sedirit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tentu saja Jin tak kehabisan pikiran, sambil memainkan alisnya, " Baiklah biar aku bangunkan dia. Kebetulan aku tadi belum sempat mengamati wajah imut nya saat tidur. Seru juga bisa melihat wajah imutnya, mendengar erangan lucunya karena diganggu tidurnya, hmmm, mungkin sedikit mengelus rambutnya juga tak masalah, atau pipinya, atau..."

"Ya-ya, Hyung, hentikan. Baiklah aku yang akan membangunkannya. Haizz, sial. Harusnya aku benar-benar menolak pembagian kamar saat itu." Kata Namjoon yang memotong perkataan Jin. Ia segera bangkin dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar Yoongi dan Jin.

Melihat itu Jin tersenyum bangga karena menang. Sedangkan namja lainnya hanya bisa terkikik dan menggelengkan kepala melihat leadernya yang biasanya ber kharisma menjadi seperti kebakaran jenggot hanya karena takut Yoongi-nya di sentuh-sentuh oleh Jin. Dan jangan lupakan kuping sang leader yang memerah yang dilihat oleh mereka sebelum Namjoon benar-benar masuk ke kamar itu.

Didalam kamar Namjoon melihat gundukan selimut di atas kasur namja manis kesayangannya. Dia jalan perlahan-lahan menuju sebelah kasur, lalu menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala Yoongi. Namjoon mengamati wajah itu, tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun. Wajah yang sangat polos.

Namjoon jadi ingin mengecup wajah mulus itu.

"Hyung, bangunlah, yang lain sedang menunggu mu sarapan di meja makan." Ucap Namjoon mencoba membangunkan sambil mengelus dengan lembut pipi _chubby_ Yoongi.

"Enggg..." Yoongi menggerakan sedikit kepalanya sambil mengerang tipis, namun masih enggan membuka matanya.

Mendengar erangan kecil itu membuat Namjoon semakin gemas, sekaligus sedikit terangsang mungkin? #ehh

"Hyung, ayolah bangun, Sejin Hyung sebentar lagi datang. Nanti hyung tidak sempat sarapan lho." Namjoon kembali mencoba membangunkan hyung kecilnya. Tangan Namjoon masih mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi. Namun kali ini diselingi kecupan-kecupan kecil di dahi, kedua mata, hidung dan pipi.

"Engggg..." sekali lagi, hanya erangan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi.

Namjoon sudah semakin gemas, akhirnya mendaratkan bibir penuhnya ke bibir tipis sang namja manis.

Awalnya hanya kecupan kecil, namun kecupan itu meningkat menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Merasa tak ada penolakan ataupun balasan, Namjoon melanjutkan lumatannya sambil sedikit mengigit kecil bibir bawah Yoongi. Lumatan yang semakin panas membuat Yoongi sedikit tersadar dari mimpinya dan membuka sedikit matanya.

Sadar dengan siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, Yoongi mulai sedikit membalas lumatan Namjoon, walau masih dengan kesadaran yang hanya setengah.

Namjoon yang merasa ciumannya mulai mendapat balasan, mulai lebih memperdalan ciumannya dengan mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam dan menyambut lidah mungil milik Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit mengerang karena tiba-tiba Namjoon menghempaskan selimut yang menyelimutinya dan mulai menarik tubuhnya keatas tubuh mungil Yoongi sambil menyangga tibuhnya sendiri dengan siku nya.

Mulai kehabisan nafas, Yoongi sedikit memukul dada bidang Namjoon. Namjoon segera menghentikan ciuman panasnya, namun tetap enggan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi.

"Ya, pabo, apa begini caramu membangunkan orang, membuatnya kehabisan nafas, hmmm?" tanya Yoongi sakartis.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Yoongi. "Aku sudah mencoba membangunkan mu, Hyung, tapi tetap tidak bangun. Malah mengerang tak jelas. Itu membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium mu."

"YAK! DASAR YADONG! BERSIHKAN SEDIKIT OTAK PINTAR MU ITU, NAMJOON-AH!" teriak Yoongi sambil mendorong kasar bahu Namjoon.

Tapi memang tenaga Yoongi yang masih belum pulih akibat baru bangun tidur atau Namjoon-nya yang terlalu kuat, tubuh Namjoon tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari atas tubuh Yoongi.

"Ya, hyung, jangan berteriak, ini masih terlalu pagi. Lagian aku tidak yadong, aku hanya tidak kuat mendengar eranganmu." Jawab Namjoon santai sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti, sekarang menyingkirlah. Kau membangunkanku untuk sarapan kan?" jawab Yoongi sambil masih berusaha mendorong Namjoon.

Wajah Yoongi yang sedikit kesal dan cemberut karena tidak berhasil juga mendorong tubuh Namjoon membuat Namjoon tersenyum gemas. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, sekali lagi Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya dan melumat lembut bibir Yoongi.

Lumatan berlanjut lama, walau tidak ada balasan dari Yoongi. Namun lama-lama Yoongi pun menyerah dan mulai membalas lumatan itu dan menggiring lumatan lembut menjadi lumatan panas.

Tak jarang Yoongi sedikit mengerang karena gigitan kecil Namjoon di bibir bawahnya, seakan meminta akses masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi. Yoongi pun sedikit membuka mulutnya. Segera saja Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya. Mulai mengabsen satu per satu gigi Yoongi. Tak lupa dengan lidah Yoongi, lidah Namjoon melilit-lilitnya dan menghisap-hisapnya kecil, seakan mengajak untuk beradu.

Lumatan terus berlanjut, sampai kedua namja tersebut mulai kehabisan nafas. Keduanya dengan terpaksa melepas tautan mereka, membiarkan saliva mereka meleleh di dagu.

Masih saling bertatapan dalam dengan posisi yang masih sama, Namjoon tersenyum kecil,

"Hyung, seperti biasa, kau terasa sangat manis."

"Ya, pabo, mesum.." desis Yoongi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Tapi namja mesum ini namjachingu mu bukan?"

Jawab Namjoon sambil meraih dagu sang pacar dan mengarahkan wajah itu kehadapannya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir tipis menggoda itu. Ia tersenyum,

"Nah, hyung, karena kita sudah sejauh ini, apa kita harus keluar untuk sarapan, atau..."

Ucaoan Namjoon terputus karena ciuman dibibir tiba-tiba dari Yoongi.

"Hmm.. aku kira Sejin hyung tidak akan keberatan menunggu ku sebentar untuk mandi," kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Namjoon yang dengan sangat pekanya menangkap senyuman itu segera menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia melumat kembali bibir kekasihnya. Kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dengan tanyan Namjoon yang mulai menyingkap kaus Yoongi dan menjelajahi kulit tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi tak tinggal diam juga mulai mengelus punggung Namjoon, sesekali menjambak rambut Namjoon yang masuh sedikit basah. Tak lupa desahan-desahan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi membuat Namjoon semakin gencar melakukan aksinya.

Dan adegan panas mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai tak terasa desahan mereka semakin mengeras...

"Anak-anak, sepertinya kita harus pergi duluan. Nanti biar mereka berdua aku sms untuk naik taxi menyusul kita.."

Kata Sejin, manager mereka, sambil mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan Jin dan melangkah menuju pintu dorm sambil menggiring member lain keluar.

 **END?**

 _Huaaa selesai, crita pertama ku tentang boyxboy._

 _Sebenernya akhir-akhir ini lagi tertarik sama bxb, apa lagi tentang Yoongi sama member lainnya dan Yoongi always uke #wkwkwkk.._

 _Aku suka Yoongi dipasangkan sama semua member bts, walaupun OTP no.1 ku tetep Minyoon. Tapi aku juga suka Taegi, Namgi, Jinyoon, Kookga #jadi bingunggg... ._

 _Selanjutnya mungkin aku akan buat beberapa cerita lagi dengan cast Yoongi dan member lainnya, atau enggak Namgi lagi? Hahaha..._

 _Trimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya di tunggu, entah itu saran atau sumbangan ide._

 _Maklum, aku baru di dunia per-tulisan jadi butuh saran yang membangun._

 _Salam kecup Yoongi :*_


End file.
